


Ashes to Ashes

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Raychael - Freeform, Sad Ending, Side Story, Stand Alone, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has the power of fire, which means nothing could ever go wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Side story to The Last Frost, but can be read as a stand alone.

Ray notices everything.

After a lifetime of having to deal with his-Ray stops himself as the word “curse” enters his mind. Powers, Ray nods. It’s the word Joel has taught him to use.

Dealing with his powers, Ray has needed to see every little detail, to prevent himself from causing the worst again.

He notices the way Michael flinches if he raises his hand too quickly or the way Michael will automatically step back when Ray approaches him. They’ve talked about it and Michael doesn’t mean to, Ray knows that, but then again, he never meant to hurt Michael in the first place. It is no one’s fault but his and now Ray must deal with the consequences.

When Ray knew he was going to meet Michael for the first time, he nearly didn’t show up in fear of what would happen. Even Ray’s excitement caused his powers to go off and hurting his one and only friend was the last thing Ray wanted to do. Strangely, his powers stayed at bay when he met Michael at the train station, which then resulted in the best day of Ray’s life. A kiss from Michael at the end of the day and their departure filled the young man with hope that maybe something would turn out alright for once.

Then, the storm happened and that was when Ray began to lose Michael. Ray had never been one to like storms, only just finding comfort in them as he spent those times with Michael, but even then, nothing could calm down the young man’s nerves when the thunderous noises grew. The lights had flickered off sending Ray into a mild panic with Michael doing everything he could to help the younger man. However, as Michael lit a candle, it set off a switch in Ray and his powers came out, burning up the candle along with Michael’s hand. 

The man’s screams still echo in Ray’s ears when he remembers himself not daring to touch Michael and the Jersey man doing everything to stop the burning. 

They were both fortunate that the hospital was able to heal Michael’s hand, but that moment started a reaction that made Ray hide into himself, causing even more distress on his already chaotic mind.

He was shocked to see Michael a few days later, bandaged hand and all, excitedly greeting Ray in a hug and kiss. In fact, the older man seemed no worse for wear, giving Ray the confidence to explain exactly what happened that night. Michael’s eyes widened at Ray explaining his powers with fire and how life had never been exactly normal for him, but the older man never interrupted. Ray nervously explained his distant parents, absence of friends, and not to mention the loneliness of his mind, feeling the hot tears spill down his cheeks while thinking these were his last moments with Michael. Then, Michael did the unthinkable and pulled Ray in, promising to never leave the younger man, seemingly unconcerned about the possibility of Ray burning him again. Ray couldn’t help the sobs that then began to fill the room as he gripped onto Michael, hoping that the man’s words were indeed true.

In the following months, Ray was able to keep in powers down, only having a few accidents here and there that never hurt anyone. It wasn’t until the stresses of life began to pile on the two men and arguments became common occurrences. During a particular fight, Ray’s thoughts betrayed him as he threw up his hand, in turn causing a huge flame to form between him and Michael, singeing the carpet as well as the ceiling. The look on the Jersey man’s face said it all as he stepped back, slowly checking himself for burns while Ray could do nothing but stand there with his guilt. Michael didn’t come home that night and Ray cried himself to sleep, cursing himself and his powers. 

Once again to Ray’s surprise however, Michael was back the next morning with coffee and donuts as he hastily shoved them into Ray’s arms, his face red with embarrassment and what looked like crying to Ray. The two tenderly embraced though Ray couldn’t help but notice that Michael’s hug wasn’t as tight this time. 

The next few times followed in the same kind of pattern where something set Ray off and Michael would storm out, only to be back in the following days. Each time, Ray saw Michael’s face getting more and more worn, but he felt that there was nothing he could do. It wasn’t until Ray had become so lost in his thoughts that he convinced himself Michael was only staying with him out of pity, causing him to throw Michael out and accidentally set their apartment on fire. 

Nothing was lost that day save for Michael and Ray’s relationship. 

In their hotel room, Ray revealed his troubled thoughts while the Jersey man offered nothing but sympathy and kind words, but in the end, they had decided they were better off as friends. Michael told the younger man that he was damned if he let their friendship die, giving Ray the benefit of a doubt of what was to come. After the fire, things actually became better, though Ray still had the pain of losing Michael along with his guilt of his powers. The Jersey man was always quick to reassure, though it soon felt like a game of tennis the way the two men went back and forth with their apologies and forgiveness. 

Then, Michael moved away to Texas and Ray thought he had truly lost him forever. It wasn’t until Ray himself got an offer from the same company Michael was at that he had hopes that everything wasn’t lost. He had even began crying when he realized it was Michael who helped him get a job and he wanted nothing more than to kiss the Jersey man at the airport. Then, he saw how Michael kept his distance and Ray understood what damage he had caused.

Even now, Ray sees how Michael will jump when Ray sits next to him or how affections seem forced rather than genuine. Michael constantly tells Ray that he shouldn’t blame himself, that it’s not his fault, but Ray just can’t believe the other man’s words. 

Ray notices everything, from the flinches to the gestures, and right down the very look in Michael’s eyes that they will never be best friends again.


End file.
